The Funeral
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: "She watches the fire crackle, and her heart tears open...it tears open because she misses her best friend more than anything." Gwen holds a funeral for the friend she had...trying her hardest to forget the enemy she had become... A/N:This idea kind of just popped into my head while I was listening to the song "The Funeral" by Band of Horses. Gwen x Morgana. ONESHOT.


**"She watches the fire crackle, and her heart tears open...it tears open because she misses her best friend more than anything." Gwen holds a funeral for the friend she had...trying her hardest to forget the enemy she had become...  
**

**This idea kind of just popped into my head while I was listening to the song "The Funeral" by Band of Horses. Gwen x Morgana. ONESHOT.**

* * *

Gwen wasn't sure why she was there...

She wasn't sure why she doing what she was doing right now...

She just needs reassurance...

Morgana has been gone for almost a year now...driven out of Camelot. Where she was...Gwen did not know. She was responsible for releasing the Dorachid...she was responsible for Lancelot's death, that much she was certain of...

But that wasn't Morgana. No...it wasn't.

This is why she was doing this.

She was holding a funeral for the friend everyone considered still alive.

But she wasn't...she was gone. Gone forever.

So she nods to herself and grips the torch in her hand tighter. She throws the necklace Morgana had given her for her birthday six years ago into a small pile of wood and hay and casts fire to it.

Smoke curls up, followed by flames, and Gwen feels the heat almost melt her face off. The stone necklace cracks from the pressure, and Gwen closes her eyes, feeling as if that crack resembles her heart breaking...

Tears fall down her face before she can catch them.

She missed Morgana so much. So, so much. The Morgana who had saved her life when she was accused of magic. The Morgana who stood up to Uther whenever she thought he was wrong. The Morgana who cared so deeply for everyone, her heart as pure as any in Camelot...

She hasn't seen that Morgana in three years...

Gwen cries silently, not wanting anyone to see this little funeral she held outside the walls of Camelot. It was for her privately, to mourn the one person she had loved more than anything else...her best friend. Someone who understood her, and did not care that she was poor, or beneath her...She watches the flames curl up into the sky...

She'd been acting strong, for Arthur...because he needs her...But she can't do this anymore. Morgana was everything to her...Morgana was her family. And now her family had betrayed her.

_No, Gwen...that Morgana...she's dead. She's never coming back. This new Morgana...it isn't her._

More tears fall down her face.

How could this have happened? How did Morgana become so evil? So mean...so full of hate?

Gwen did not know...but it broke her heart.

"Oh god, Morgana, why did you become like this?" She chokes out, sobbing.

Her mind fills with memories...

_"I picked these for you!"  
_

_"Aww, how sweet!"  
_

_"To cheer you up...I know you've been having trouble sleeping-"  
_

_"You cheer me up!"_

That warm, radiant smile that lit up the whole room...the way her arms wrapped around her in a hug...

Gwen clutches her heart as it aches. Arthur has been supportive, but he does not understand why she aches so much. He was betrayed by Morgana, of course. He felt the pain...but to him, betrayal was betrayal, nothing more. He had hardened his heart.

But she did not want to.

Because Morgana hadn't betrayed her.

Morgana was dead.

This new person who had taken over Morgana's body...Gwen did not know who it was...

She watches the fire crackle, and her heart tears open...it tears open because she misses her best friend more than anything.

Gwen sighs as the fire reduces to ash...and the necklace is gone.

Gwen grips herself around her stomach, trying to hold herself together, but she collapses, her knees bulking...

She did not know what Morgause had done...or why Morgana had disappeared for a year...but she had never come back.

And that thought brings a new wave of pain.

"I miss you so much...I do. And it pains me...that you're gone. Dead...this new you...you're not Morgana...and it hurts so much to know you're never coming back..." Gwen whispers to the ashes. She stands tall and wipes her tears away.

"I wish...oh god, I wish I could've done something! Anything! To stop this from happening! I wish I could've helped you more when you were scared! I wish I could see you one last time and tel you that everything is going to be alright because we love you, but I can't! Because you're gone!"

She hiccups and calms herself down...

"I love you, Morgana...and I'm so sorry this happened to you." She whispers. She begins walking back toward Camelot, taking deep breaths to calm down. She doesn't want to scare Arthur...

He is her world now...he is everything to her...and she's going to make sure to hold on to him, because she refuses to go through this pain again.

She will never lose anyone she loves ever again...

* * *

Morgana woke with a start at the pain in her chest and she clutches her heart, wincing.

"What?" She breathes, confused.

Suddenly, emotions fill her mind and she feels tears begin falling down her face.

"Gwen..." She whispers in the dark.

She had had a dream...Gwen was crying at a fire...the necklace Morgana had given her all those years ago in a flame, gone forever...

Just like she was.

Gwen had cried and cried and said she missed Morgana...said that she was sorry for everything...

Morgana shakes her head. It was a dream. Nothing more. Besides, she does not care for Guinevere anymore...

But she cannot deny the hurt in her heart and she cannot deny the tears falling down her face...

She curls up under her blankets and shivers, memories of her old life flooding her mind...

Her and Gwen fighting beside each other in Ealdor...Gwen always by her side when she had her nightmares...

Except there was no Gwen there to hug her and reassure her everything was fine about this nightmare...

Did Gwen really consider her dead? Perhaps she was...an empty shell of a human...

Morgana pushes her face into her arms, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

Gwen means nothing to her anymore!

_"If anything happened to you...I couldn't bear it..."_ **  
**

The memory brings fresh tears to Morgana's eyes and she cannot help herself...

She curls into a ball and closes her eyes, sobs wracking her chest as she cries herself to sleep for the first time since Morgause died.


End file.
